


house party

by literalgaytrash



Series: house party series [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, JUST, Recreational Drug Use, Soft bitches being soft, Underage Drinking, cheryl and Veronica are best friends and drinking buddies because i Said So, cheryl is a dumb drunk bitch whom i love, cheryl is soft, toni is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalgaytrash/pseuds/literalgaytrash
Summary: “I couldn’t stop thinking about you all night actually,” apparently high Cheryl decided to just go all in, something that a sober Cheryl would be terrified to do.“Really,” Toni asked, turning herself so she was facing Cheryl completely. Cheryl nodded.“Is that so surprising, TT,” she replied.“Well, yeah,” Toni said, “I’d imagine Cheryl Blossom, Miss HBIC, would have better things to think of than some serpent scum,” she joked.aka a house party au where cheryl accidentally gets way more high than she intended and veronica is her messy bi bestfriend





	house party

**Author's Note:**

> hey bitches this has been sitting in my drafts and i can’t find the motivation to fix it so here it is!! as always, comments are appreciated & my tumblr is literal-gay-trash if you wanna send prompts or just say hey!!

Cheryl was almost certain Fred Andrews had no idea what his son was up to 100% of the time because it seemed that Archie threw a party at his home at least twice a month. 

Not that Cheryl was necessarily complaining, in fact she could use the distraction. She had hoped to spend some time with Toni but the shorter girl had serpent business she had to attend to, leaving Cheryl alone on a Friday night. Well, not completely alone considering the fact that most of Riverdale High was packed into the small Andrews home and uncomfortably close to Cheryl. 

The party was in full swing. Teenagers were drinking and grinding clumsily in the living room and Cheryl could just feel the sexual tension bouncing around the house. 

But yeah, Cheryl officially had nothing better to do on a Friday night than drink lukewarm beer with Kevin Keller in the small, cramped kitchen. He was droning on about how cute Fangs was which, yeah he’s cute, but Cheryl could only think of one serpent right now and it wasn’t Fangs Fogarty. Toni had quickly become the only person in the forefront of Cheryl’s mind and surprisingly, Cheryl was okay with that.

Except Toni wasn’t there. Which is fine of course. Cheryl could completely function without the other girl for one night. Obviously. 

———————————————

One thing was becoming abundantly clear as Cheryl drank more and that was that she could not function that well without Toni. She had started hanging out with Veronica at some point when Kevin wandered off though, and the black haired girl had been providing a pretty decent distraction. 

“So Cheryl,” she slurred, pouring herself another drink, “where’s Toni? You guys seem to be getting pretty close.” Cheryl rolled her eyes and grabbed for the red cup Veronica was holding and took a generous drink. 

“Oh my god, Ronnie,” she gagged, “that tastes like paint thinner and bad decisions. What is that?” Cheryl desperately looked for something to get the taste of whatever the hell Veronica had concocted out of her mouth and the other girl just laughed. 

“I’m not drinkin for the taste, Cher,” she said taking a swig. “And don’t avoid my question you bitch,” she finished.

“Well, for your information,” Cheryl started, taking a bite of a brownie she had found to cleanse the taste of alcohol from her mouth, “Toni and I are friends. She’s just,” Cheryl paused, searching for the right words, “she’s fantastic Ronnie, and she cares about me so much even though I’m an asshole. And she’s so pretty,” she continued, “she’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” 

Veronica looked at her for a minute, and she looked like she wanted to say something but ultimately decided against it. “Damn Cheryl, I thought I was the prettiest girl you’ve ever seen,” she joked. 

Cheryl took a bite of a second brownie and laughed. “Yeah you’re pretty too Ronnie,” she said. The friendship between the two girls had sometimes been rocky but they truly enjoyed each other’s company.  
“Hey, who started eating the edibles,” someone called from the kitchen. Cheryl’s eyes widened and she made eye contact with Veronica who was also putting the pieces together. Their friendship was sometimes rocky, but it didn’t hurt that they were both heavily intoxicated and apparently Cheryl was on her was to becoming stoned as hell. 

“Hell yeah, Cher,” Veronica said, “now it’s a party!”  
——————————————

Cheryl had been staring at the ceiling for at least seven minutes, wishing the room to stop spinning, when Betty Cooper walked up and sat in Veronica’s lap. 

“Hey V,” she said, looking the black haired girl up and down, “are you sober?” Veronica seemed to have just realized she was being talked to and desperately tried to seem more put together than she was.

“I am,” she paused, “moderately functional. Why?” 

Cheryl zoned out after that and returned to thinking about Toni. Always thinking about Toni. She wondered if she was okay. She knew serpent business could mean anything from a small gathering at the Whyte Wyrm to a street fight with the Ghoulies and she couldn’t help but worry for the other girl. She knew Toni could defend herself but she also knew that Toni was like, tiny. And pretty, but that was besides the point. 

Cheryl had been thinking of Toni for so long she must have started imagining her, because one minute the shorter girl wasn’t there and the next minute she was. Wait. Nope. Toni was actually there talking to her tall serpent friend Sweet Pea. 

She doesn’t remember deciding to get up and walk to the kitchen where Toni was, but one minute she was sitting on Archie’s worn in couch, trying not to get grossed out by Betty and Veronica’s not so subtle pda, and the next she was only a few feet away from the serpent. Sweet Pea noticed her first, as Toni’s back was to her. They made eye contact over Toni’s head and he smiled and nodded to her. They had an unspoken agreement that they would put up with each other for Toni’s sake. Toni had noticed the interaction and turned to see who he had acknowledged.

Cheryl’s breath got caught in her throat when Toni turned around. Her hair was down and curly and it looked so pretty and Cheryl was so gay that she didn’t realize that Toni had said something to her. 

“Sorry, what,” she asked. Toni laughed and stepped closer so she didn’t have to shout. 

“I asked you how high you were,” she said, still laughing. Cheryl rolled her eyes and took a sip from her drink that had long since turned warm. 

“I’m not high,” she started, “you’re just like, really short.” Sweet Pea, who Cheryl hadn’t realized was still there, laughed and nudged Toni before walking off to find Fangs, who was probably off somewhere flirting with Kevin. 

“Cheryl, for real, how high are you,” Toni asked. She still looked entertained but there was something else too. She was slightly worried about Cheryl, who hadn’t stopped swaying since she got up. 

“Pshh,” the red head exhaled, “I’m not even that high TT.” 

“She had like, a fuck ton of edibles because she’s a dumb bitch,” Veronica called out from her spot on the couch. 

“Oh fuck you, Ronnie,” Cheryl yelled back, “you choose to detach your face from Betty for two seconds and that’s what you’re worried about?” Veronica thought about it for a second and then realized Cheryl was right and began kissing Betty again. 

“I don’t know how I thought that would help,” Cheryl said, turning back to Toni. The shorter girl had a slight smirk on her face and she must have stepped closer to Cheryl, because the space in between them was almost nonexistent. 

“Do you wanna go outside,” Toni asked, nodding to the backyard. Cheryl felt herself nod and let Toni lead her through the crowd of sweaty teens and out of the house.  
——————————————

“How’d your serpent business go,” Cheryl asked when they got away from the noise coming from inside the house. She was still swaying but was at less risk of falling since Toni had helped her sit on the ground. 

“It was okay,” Toni said, “Cher, can I ask you something?” Her voice was quieter than usual and Cheryl had to remind herself to act normal despite the alcohol and pot she had consumed.

“Yeah TT, what’s up,” she replied. 

“Why’d you get so drunk tonight? It’s just that I know you said you don’t like drinking too much,” Cheryl was slightly taken back considering she had told Toni that weeks ago in passing, but Toni had remembered. 

Cheryl hummed and moved so she was sitting close enough to rest her head on Toni’s shoulder. “Truthfully,” she started, “I don’t like anyone here enough to be sober around them,” which was true but not necessarily the only reason. “And,” Cheryl continued, “I missed you.” 

Cheryl felt Toni’s breath slightly hitch at her words and instantly felt like she’d misread their interactions. “Oh,” Toni breathed out. “I, uh, missed you too, you know. Hanging out with you is much better than hearing Jughead bitch about Hiram Lodge for the thirtieth time today.” 

Cheryl huffed out a small laugh and looked up from her position on Toni’s shoulder to make eye contact with the shorter girl. She studied her eyes and looked over the girl’s features. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, probably from the drink she had gotten from the kitchen earlier, and there were faint freckles dotted across her cheeks and nose. She was so pretty. 

“Do I have something on my face,” Toni asked, noticing Cheryl’s wandering gaze. Cheryl shook her head and leaned back, resting her head on the wall behind her. 

“Nope,” she said, “you’re just beautiful.” She usually wouldn’t state her thoughts so openly but the edibles and alcohol had definitely started to effect her filter. “Breathtaking really.” 

Toni blushed and rolled her eyes, mimicking Cheryl’s posture and learning back on the wall. “Hmm,” she hummed, “thanks Bombshell. You too.” 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you all night actually,” apparently high Cheryl decided to just go all in, something that a sober Cheryl would be terrified to do. 

“Really,” Toni asked, turning herself so she was facing Cheryl completely. Cheryl nodded. 

“Is that so surprising, TT,” she replied. 

“Well, yeah,” Toni said, “I’d imagine Cheryl Blossom, Miss HBIC, would have better things to think of than some serpent scum,” she joked. Cheryl scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“You’re really not gonna let that go huh,” she said. “But no, Toni, I did not have better things to think of. And not just tonight either. I think about you all the time.” Toni blushed again, not used to Cheryl being this upfront. 

“Hmm,” she said leaning closer, “and what if I were to say that I also think about you all the time,” she asked. Cheryl was slightly surprised, not expecting anything positive to come out of tonight. 

“Well, I guess I’d propose you do something about that,” she replied. Toni, not being one to back down from a challenge, leaned in closer. 

“Yeah maybe I will,” she said, resting her forehead against Cheryl’s. She felt the red head sigh and relax and the contact. “But not right now,” Toni finished. Cheryl’s eyes widened, clearly upset at Toni’s words. “Neither of us is in a position to make any big decisions but we can talk about if tomorrow when we’re both more clear headed.” Cheryl understood Toni’s reasoning, of course she did, but God did she wish Toni had just kissed her. Instead of voicing this, Cheryl just nodded. 

“Okay, TT,” she said, closing her eyes and leaning back, “but get ready for this conversation tomorrow because I can’t go another day looking at your stupid pretty face and not kissing you.” 

Toni laughed and leaned so her and Cheryl were sitting side to side. “Hmm, okay Cher, whatever you say.”  
———————————

They did end up talking about it the next day, after nursing their hangovers over breakfast at Pop’s.

In fact, they ended up doing a lot more than talking.


End file.
